M2 Carl Gustav
The M2 Carl Gustav is a Swedish made, multi-role, recoilless anti-tank rifle. It was designed in 1964 by Hugo Abramson to fill the role of a squad anti-tank weapon. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Carl Gustaf M2 is the standard rocket launcher issued to the EU Engineer kit. It usually takes two or three rockets to destroy a tank with this launcher. Battlefield: Bad Company The M2CG is used by the MEC Demolition kit; its statistics are identical to those of its RU and US counterparts. However, the M2GC has a less awkward reload animation compared to the RPG-7 and M136. This can give players an advantage when using it as the lack of awkwardness can help with making the next shot more accurate. File:BFBC_M2CG.jpg|The M2CG in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_M2CG_SCOPE.jpg|The M2CG's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M2 Carl Gustav is the second rocket launcher unlocked by the Engineer kit, requiring 8,700 Engineer points. It does less damage to vehicles than the other rocket launchers, with 280 base damage, as opposed to the M136 AT4's 380 and the RPG-7's 360. However, the rockets fly significantly faster than those of the RPG-7 while still being capable of locking on to vehicles tagged with a tracer dart. The Gustav is well-suited for bunker-busting, anti-infantry, and anti-helicopter roles because of its accuracy, speed, and (in the case of anti-infantry) large splash radius. The M2 Carl Gustav is often more efficient than even the AT4 at destroying helicopters because the projectile fires at full speed immediately, unlike the AT4 which takes some time to accelerate to full speed after being fired. The Carl Gustav is extremely effective when used by UH-60 Black Hawk passengers due to its high damage and quick projectile speed. This weapon is looked down upon by many players, due to its extreme effectiveness against infantry. Against main battle tanks and infantry fighting vehicles, players should aim for the sides or rear, as the damages will multiply gradually from 1.16x damage up to 2x damage if it hits at a 90 degree angle. An M2CG coupled with Improved Demolitions can destroy a tank in 2 hits to the sides or rear. BC2 M2CG.png|The M2 Carl Gustav at Cold War in Rush. BC2 M2CG scope.png|The view through the M2 Carl Gustav's scope. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gameplay of the M2 Carl Gustav in multiplayer. Trivia *The Carl Gustav is the only rocket launcher that is available for Preston Marlowe to use in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's single player campaign. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, using the M2 Carl Gustav is the easiest way for Preston to take down the Legionnaire's helicopter in the last mission, Ghost Town, although the laser designator picked up earlier can be an alternative. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, no multiplayer faction has an Engineer character model with an M2 Carl Gustav. However, the Bolivian Militia's engineer model has an M2, as seen in singleplayer. *The splash damage of the Carl Gustav has been dramatically reduced in 2 updates. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Rocket Launchers